mirrorunanythingfandomcom-20200213-history
MirrorUnAnything: The Series
MirrorUnAnything: The Series is some random Show that the MirrorUnAnything Team made while they were high. The show is on every single channel, except for Nickelodeon because of Viacom hates it. It has all of the fictional characters you love and hate, but much retarded. The shows usually contain 'high' quality content, and most of the characters in the show at least Asplode once or twice. Intro The Intro isn't much. All of what it is of is a screenshot of the Logo in front of a Golden Background, with the Evil Twins, Tikimon, Mechabandicoot, Bashmaster The Unbreakable, Quadraxis, and Infinite shouting the word "MirrorUnAnything". During the 'Thing' in MirrorUnAnything, the screen shakes with Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud Jr., Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lisa Loud, Lily Loud, Milo Murphy, Phineas Flynn, and Ferb Fletcher joining in the theme Episodes Feel free to add your own! After all, this is made by the MirrorUnAnything Team after all! Season 1 # YouTube Poop vs. Viacom: Viacom planned to destroy MirrorUnAnything, but the YouTube Poop Squad can't let that happen # Rise Of The OWCA Files: Viacom threatened to destroy O.W.C.A. and Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Harry, Maggie, and Karen must stop them # Wii Quit: After Nintendo didn’t make Waluigi made to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Wario and Waluigi quits Nintendo and started making their shaming systems called Wahtendo Switch and Warioware Smash Bros. for Waluigi # Pizza Party Purge: In March 31, 2019 during the Pizza Party Event in Roblox. The Evil Teletubbies started a purge against Roblox and- OOF! # Thinknoodles Didn’t Think Straight: Thinknoodles gets diabetes after eating too much noodles and OOFED too much, making Thinks Wife jealous # The Loud House V Phineas And Ferb: The 10 Loud Sisters race against Phineas and Ferb in racing # Tales From The Mashuppers: MsDaBoss7 challenges Bufosmixes, The Saints Cat, Createology Studios, Infinite The Everlasting, and TobyDoge Musics to play Crash Team Racing whoever wins gets the last pizza slice # Steamed Hams But Undertale: This is a Undertale parody of Steamed Hams when Papyrus invites Sans with grilled steak from Grillby’s # Crash Bandicoot Reacts To MsDaBoss7’s Mixes: Crash Bandicoot listens to MsDaBoss7’s mixes and goes Gone-A-Bit-Coco-Bandicoot # If Baldi Was In Milo Murphy’s Law: Baldi and the gang invades Milo and his friends’ school in Danville # Viacom’s April Fools Incident: Oh No! It’s April Fools and Mr. Orangutan plans to fake a invasion at Washington to fool the President of the United States Of MirrorUnAmerica # Viacom Gets Drunk: The employees in Viacom get drunk after a Long Day of work, and nearly stole some other company's copyright. However, Mr. Orangutan gets upset at them # Lancer Reacts To MsDaBoss7's Mixes: Lancer listens to MsDaBoss7's mixes and reacts to BandiTale and UnderCloud # The End Of MirrorUnAnything: The founder of the MirrorUnAnything Wiki was captured by the VSTF due to vandalism or spam faked by TheRealDrillCat since FANDOM and Wikia betrayed the founder of the MirrorUnAnything Wiki in the first place Merchandise See hereCategory:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shames